Piece of you
by Little-Black-Riding-Hood
Summary: Kuroh Yatogami didn't know what family felt like. He needed something to complete him... But he didn't expect that this kid from preschool would be able to fill that void spot. AU, rated M in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

K doesn't belong to me. It's property of the respective mangaka, GoRa and GoHands

I finally had the guts to start a KurohShiro fanfiction. MikotoxTotsuka is actually my top pairing but KurohShiro is my second pairing. I don't have the guts to write MikotoxTotsuka, sob.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit too rushed. I just want to make emphasis of Kuroh's past first. This is actually an AU high school fanfiction. I started it out with childhood to preschool first. xD The start will revolve around Kuroh first before it shifts to his relationship with Shiro and then Shiro's past. I hope I will be able to make a good story... ; n ;

* * *

Kuroh didn't know what a normal, happy family was. He never knew the bright shining love of a mother, nor the true strength of a father. Not even the playfulness of siblings or cousins and not even the obsessive adoration of relatives and grandparents. He didn't know blood-related family acted like that. He never had the good things but he learned to appreciate what was there and learned to live with it.

He had learned to appreciate the little things, even though he was mostly alone. His uncle, Miwa Ichigen, had died in a car accident. Being only thee years of age, Kuroh had no choice but to be taken in by his rightful guardians, his parents, to abide to the country's laws. They are the two people he was taken away from when he was born. He understood why in only a few days of observation.

Even if he was young, Kuroh saw the imperfections of his parents. It was quite obvious after all. His mother would drink, party until the wee hours of morning. She would return home only to pass out on the couch or sometimes, on the floor. His father would bring women home, something that had something to do with his job, he noticed. His father would spend huge amounts of money and because of that, had a lot of debts.

It was usual that both his parents would always fight in the day. They would yell at each other, even going to the point that they would beat each other up until one of them no longer was able to stand up until the next day. He didn't know why his parents wouldn't just leave and file for divorce. Or maybe just disappear so he could stay in an orphanage. He knew that he would be better in an orphanage.

And recently, he was getting involved in the fights of his parents. He didn't like it one bit but he didn't have a choice. The worst injuries he had gotten was a large bruise on his side and a wound on his head. Both were made by a strong kick made by his father's leg was dealt in both places. It didn't break his ribs or his head, thank god, but it was painful. His mother usually locks him up in his room when she was out. And that was often. He would starve until his father would feed him leftovers of what his women brought him. Some of them were spoiled though so he would suffer nights with a painful tummy.

No matter how much he begged for his mother or his father to let him out, his desperate words were paid no heed. He would cry, he would scream, he would call for help. No one helped him. Who would if they couldn't even hear him? Who would help a poor excuse for a child?

The only thing Kuroh loved about his parents was that they let him study. For him, it meant that his parents had hope for him to succeed. Even with the degrading words he always receive from them when he leaves for school, he goes to school and it was never seen on his face that he was devastated. It was never seen that he was suffering, that he was in pain.

'You're a useless son!', 'I wish you were never born!', 'You ruined everything!'. Those were the lovely words he often receives from his parents. It always manages to beat up his heart into a bloody pulp. It was painful, it hurt but he tried to be happy.

He was close to giving up on life but only the hope of finally being free from this realistic nightmare kept him going. He always reaches out to the light of being able to live a normal life if he did his best. But that hope, recently, had been close to diminishing. Everything hurt, he couldn't trust anyone, no one wanted to be his friend. Everyone was scared of him because of his clingy tendencies. He was only afraid to lose the things that made him happy, even if it was only a small amount of happiness.

Now he was in the playground, in the sand box, alone. Small hands laid in front of him, sand on his palms were allowed to slip through his fingers smoothly like wonderful and expensive silk. The other kids were on the grass, playing and chasing each other. The girls played jump rope, he observed, since the steps were in sync with a nursery rhyme about fantasies of handsome princes and love that was song by young voices. The laughter those children made had made his heart clench tightly in his chest. The wind blew past his face, the ebony and soft strands that touched his face and the silk stands that reached his back swayed along with the movement of nature and moved away from his face. His eyes were blue, bluer than the clear blue sky that day had, free of fluffy clouds that sometimes decorate the said sky. It was bright, despite the pain that was clouded behind it.

Kuroh didn't know what he had done to deserve this kind of treatment. He get high grades, he always received stars and praises from his teachers, he does what he was told to do efficiently. But he already knew why these things happen. Life was just plain cruel. No one is spared from life's rules.

"Kuroh Yatogami-kun, right?" Eyes that were lovelier than the ocean widened at the call of his name. It was a first time for him that his name was addressed with that kind of respect. And because of that, it was a foreign feeling that it scared him. He didn't know how to react. He was frozen, not moving at all.

"Heeey! Don't ignore me like that!" The unknown voice only grew louder and Kuroh only knew that the voice came from a kid of his age who now sat beside him. What he noticed first was the bright, large and citrus orange eyes that stared at his blue ones. Unlike his eyes, the eyes that stared at him was sparkling. He could even compare it to a night sky that was filled with brilliant stars. He blinked a few times and he was at lost for words.

"M-Me...?" Kuroh stuttered out, looking from one side to the other one. Then he looked back at the boy that looked at him and placed a finger to his own chest and pointed to himself. The unknown male only laughed, making the ravenette stiffen even more. Another one that was going to hurt him... He didn't want to be hurt-

"I don't see another person name Kuroh Yatogami, don't I?" The boy giggled happily then sat down in front of Kuroh. The ravenette narrowed his eyes, focusing on the other one. What he noticed next to the orange eyes was the white hair that stuck out in a messy fashion. Strands stuck out in awkward places but for some reason, it felt right there. The boy seemed a bit shorter than him but only by one or two inches.

Being near another person like this, it was making him feel warm inside. The other person didn't seem to care about the strange looks he was getting from their other classmates. Kuroh was still a bit wary though, and quite scared of the looks. What if the looks were enough to scare him away? He didn't want that to happen so he decided to speak.

"I guess I don't..." And for the first time, unconsciously, a smile graced his petite lips. The boy didn't run away so he continued, "What's your name?" After all, it was only fair for Kuroh to know the other's name since he knew his entire name.

The person thought for a while. When a long time, even if it was only a few seconds, passed, Kuroh nibbled on his plump bottom lip a little bit until the soft flesh was bruised slightly. He jumped a bit when the person decided to speak, surprising him and kicking him out of his rising fright of loneliness that seemed to die when he heard the person's voice.

"My name is Isana, Isana Yashiro! But you can call me Shiro, if you want." The person, now introduced as Shiro gave a bright smile. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Kuro, right? It's like that Othello game!"

Kuroh blinked a few times when Shiro grinned even more. Othello...? He didn't know what that was so he only stared at Shiro as if the boy grew another pair of arms. The boy blinked a few times in confusion.

"You don't... Know what Othello is?" Kuroh was hesitant with his answer but he decided to remain honest. He shook his head and his fear grew bigger when the other pouted. Did he upset him? His thought was shoved away when the other only giggled.

"Well, I can teach you how!" The ravenette was happy, his entire face beaming in excitement couldn't contain at all. But a hand was lifted to his face and he had no choice but to stare at it, dumbfound by the sudden action.

Kuroh wondered if Shiro changed his mind. He bit on his lip. Did that mean this act was only a lie...? That was cruel! He was near crying, his eyes quivering. But the hand was moved away, showing a genuine smile, making the ravenette hitch his breath, surprised by the words that came next.

"I will only teach you everything I know if you become my best friend." Kuroh couldn't ask for more. He could scream in joy if he wanted. He only grinned, soft crystalline tears dripping from his face. He was crying because of the joy of having a friend at last.

"Mm!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroh got used to the judging gaze of his classmates, the looks which practically scream 'what the hell do you think you are doing?'. Especially when he's around his friend- no, _best friend_, Isana Yashiro.

Days, months and eventually a full year had passed and never had he spent a single day of school alone ever since he had met Shiro. It felt like their meeting was only yesterday. It was almost like a dream for him. Except it wasn't a dream. It was undoubtedly real. He was able to touch, see Shiro all the time. It was so amazing that he could hardly believe it himself. They would always chase each other around in the playground and Kuroh always wondered why the other kids were looking at him as if he was crazy.

No one could understand him as much as Shiro understood him. He was always with him, he told him everything. Shiro's also the one that tended to him whenever the whitenette spots even the slightest of discoloration of his skin. He wondered to himself why Shiro never told him about his family. He wanted to hear about the wonderful stories of a normal family.

Shiro seemed to be a normal typical kid. Average grades, seemingly normal attitude since there wasn't anything that stuck out, which made Shiro unique from others. That was what Kuroh always admired about Shiro. The whitenette didn't care that they were different. No matter the differences they had, they were always friends.

When both of them graduated from preschool, something happened. It wasn't anything that terrible since it was something Kuroh has wanted. His parents got divorced. His mother had left his childhood home with another man. Kuroh saw the man, he seemed really nice since that man had given him a toy car when that man came to pick up his mother.

The conversation between him and the man his mother married right after separating from his father was about his mother, of course. Kuroh wanted to make sure that man would take good care of his mother. Even if she wasn't nurturing to him at all, Kuroh cared for the woman that brought him to the world. So he wanted her to remain happy for the rest of her life in the care of this man.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of your mother. We are really in love, Kuroh..." The blonde man smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair the calloused hand rubbing through the long black hair. Kuroh smiled as he laughed a bit, allowing the man to show fatherly affection to him. The words that came next struck him.

"Would you like to go with me and your mother and start a new life?"

Those words had left him frozen, staring at the step father in shock. Go with them? Leave his father and go with them to god knows where? The man didn't look like he was Japanese at all so going with them might mean leaving Japan altogether. For some reason, something wanted him to say yes. Some gut in his core wanted Kuroh to say that he would be happy to go with them and leave his father.

But he couldn't say yes, even though he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, mister... I can't go with you and mother."

Sometime made him say no. It pushed him to refuse the offer without any hesitation at all, drawing an apologetic frown to the man's face and the man ruffled his head once more. That something was his friendship with Shiro. He couldn't bear to leave Shiro at all.

After his mother left with her new husband, the young ravenette had no idea what happened to his father but things were turning for the better. His father became nicer to him. He had no idea why but his father treated him better. He didn't see the women that his father brings home anymore. His father started to spend a lot of time with him, bringing him to places, buying him toys, clothes and anything he asked. His father became an ideal father, always attending to him.

Things were starting to change for the better for him.

The day after that rather long day, it was once again school time. He was happy. All the other students looked at him as if he grew another head. He was used to that gaze. He was excited to tell Shiro what had happened yesterday.

So he was running down the hallway with a grin on his lips. His long hair was up in a high ponytail, swishing left to right continuously as he excitedly ran to his locker to get his things. Shiro always met up with him in the classroom.

It made him wonder how Shiro always manages to get the same schedule as him. It was almost Shiro was pulling the strings, manages to stick by him. The boy even managed to get in the same club as he was, culinary club, even though the whitenette had absolutely no idea how to cook.

It also made him suspicious. Shiro was always there with him, no matter where he went. It was as if Shiro was simply a shadow, as ironic as it may seem. A shadow only existed if the light is there.

When he went to class, for the first time, Shiro was absent. Kuroh narrowed his eyes. That was strange. Shiro... Was never absent, ever. So seeing the empty seat beside him before the class started, it was such a new sight. So he sat quietly as the bell rang which sent a wave of students to clamor for seats.

"Alright, let's get started with attendance checking today... Is Chiho Hyuga-san here?"

"Present."

Kuroh pondered, intertwining his fingers together as names of his classmates were called one by one. Shiro wasn't really going to school today. Ever since the two had met, Shiro never missed a single day of school. What was up with the sudden change?

"And finally, Yatogami Kuroh?" Blue eyes widened. Wait a minute...

"Teacher, have you called for Shiro already? Isana Yashiro?"

"Mister Isana?" Kuroh watched the middle-aged man as he looked through the clipboard he held. He didn't like the confused look the man was giving him... "Who's that?"

He felt the air from his stomach being punched out as he gasped quietly. He felt like a blanket of ice covered him. He stood up, slamming his small hands on the wooden desk. His hands throbbed at impact but he wasn't aware of the pain at all.

"What are you talking about, Teacher? You know, Yashiro... Isana Yashiro! The one that sat here!" He motioned for the empty seat beside him. This couldn't be. All his classmates only stared at him in confusion and he wanted to yell at them. He could feel the bile in his stomach rising.

The teacher stared at the empty seat which Kuroh pointed at. He seemed to be very troubled.

"Kuroh, that seat has always been empty."

The one in front of him, Kukuri turned to him, tugging at his sleeve. She was a small girl with brown hair that was kept in place with a large red ribbon. She was one of the few people that treated him fairly, unlike all the other people in class.

"Yatogami-kun, we don't know any Isana Yashiro..."


	3. Chapter 3

If you guys are wondering, they're in the first grade of lower school last chapter. I'm not that familiar with Japanese education so I'm following my country's. So last chapter, Kuroh is technically 6 years old. xD

K doesn't belong to me, it belongs to its respective owners, GoRa and GoHands.

* * *

_"Shiro, you never told me about your family." A young boy, his most distinctive feature was his white hair and orange eyes, turned to the call of his name, blinking at the sudden question. "Nor have you told me where you live... I mean, yeah..."_

_Kuroh pouted a bit, staring up at the other boy in curiosity. For the time they have been together, and that's everyday, mind you, he only realized that moment that he didn't know a lot of things about Shiro._

_The whitenette had no favorite color, he wasn't that picky with food since he ate everything that was offered to him. He didn't even have a favorite animal, as simple a question that may be. Shiro was plainly neutral about everything so Kuroh knew a lot about Shiro but at the same time, nothing at all._

_For him, he thinks that Shiro had no sense of justice. He wasn't being mean but Shiro could not distinct which are the good and bad people at all. Not that Shiro couldn't tell, but more likely, he didn't take sides. He was neutral, he was neither good or bad._

_Shiro only laughed, his petite hands trying to conceal his laughter. Kuroh merely pouted even more. He didn't like being teased. The white-haired boy lifted his head to look up at the clear blue sky, tilting his head back. Not even a speck of cloud decorated the sky that day. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_"I j-just thought... You would never a-ask Kuro-kun." The laughter died into soft giggles until silence finally overtakes the young boy. The ravenette had wondered if Shiro would tell him though, just by the prolonged silence that wafted over them. The boy had leaned back a bit, closing his eyes. He seemed to be pondering on something deep, something that seemed to bother him. The wind that blew past them ruffled their hair and made their clothes wrinkle with the flow of invisible and relaxing force._

_He didn't expect the answer that came next nor the tears that started to roll down the flushed cheeks, the concrete underneath them drenched by each drop that landed on the ground._

_"You're my only family right now, Kuroh. Promise you won't ever forget me? If I get lost... Please find me."_

_The tears Shiro shed that day, it still confused him. It seemed as though... He was afraid of disappearing. Of being left alone. To become colorless to everyone's eyes. A hand reached out to pat the whitenette's head, smoothening out the messy locks of white hair. Kuroh just smiled brightly at him._

_"Why would I forget you, Shiro? We're best friends... If you are in trouble, I'd gladly pull you out of it." Kuroh can't stand his friend, his only friend, being in such trouble. He was in too much trouble himself so he didn't want his friend to experience such sadness alike to his own despair. It didn't suit Shiro to be sad at all._

_Hand in hand, both boys walked down the side path, walking down the path to Kuroh's home. It seemed long, but the two of them simply laughed, enjoying their usual chat and each others' presence. _

* * *

Bright blue eyes opened suddenly, a sharp intake of breath bringing color to the male's too pale and sweating face. The man just breathed deeply, as if what he had just seen disturbed him entirely. What was that? Or rather, _who_ was that?

The night was still young but he felt as though he had slept and dreamt for hours already. The bed creaked as he pushed the thick blanket off himself and moved to sit up on the bed. When his bare feet touched the floor, he shivered at the freezing temperature it had.

Black silky hair cascaded down his shoulders, too smooth to be kept behind his ear. A few strands were stubborn enough to move from its respective place, slipping in front of his face, much to his annoyance.

His name was Yatogami Kuroh, already a graduate of Ashinaka high school.

There was not much about him, the only thing that seemed interesting about him was that he carried a sword, an actual weapon, with him always. The sword came from his father for his eighteenth birthday. Ever since he got the sword, he showed great talent in wielding it and he kept it around him. He felt safer with it.

His father lived in the town near his school, Shizume city. He didn't know what his job was but it was something related to photography or something. He didn't really care.

He glanced at the wooden table beside his bed, a black notebook, binded with mahogany wood, sat untouched by the lampshade. It was his uncle's journal. His uncle... Miwa Ichigen. The only possession that man had that was left with him, his nephew. He was told to only read through it when he reaches his eighteenth birthday and to do what needs to be done.

Kuroh never understood his uncle but as far as he could remember, he always respected him. Everything that came out of the man's lips were always painted with elegance and avant-garde wisdom that not even an old man with experience can match. But the words he left, Kuroh was more confused than before.

He was only a child of three years when Miwa died, entrusting a journal to such a boy. He didn't get it. Why would his uncle do that? And the last page of the journal, it confused him even more. Grabbing the notebook with no hesitation at all, he reached for the notebook and looked at the back page. Words written in graceful script, words that Kuroh couldn't even get at all.

_'The first lights, showing the shadow of a foreign king. The new Colorless king must be judged, and slain when deemed unworthy.'_

Kuroh didn't get it. What is the 'King', his uncle spoke of anyway? He had looked it up the internet, there was no such thing that existed in Japan, the only close information he had to that was the emperors and the government of Japan. What was Miwa Ichigen up to anyway?

"Uncle... Please tell me what I should do." He whispered to himself, his face buried in his palms. He was so confused. Was he supposed to kill the prime minister? Most likely not. Even if the prime minister is the most powerful man, it just didn't fit in the description. Colorless King. It also said that it was the seventh king. Did that mean, there are others as well?

His deep thoughts were interrupted by the ringing and vibration of his PDA. He glanced at where the sound came from and grabbed the device from its resting place beside his pillow. He stared at the caller ID for a moment, blinking. Shizume memorial hospital? He chose to accept the call, bringing the receiver close to his ear to hear the voice on the other side.

It was a female's voice, and it spoke in a professional manner. She sounded like police. Kuroh wondered in his head why he was being called, this late at night. He glanced at his clock. It was a few minutes before the long hand indicates it was near three in the morning. At each word the police woman spoke, he gradually found himself unable to speak as he took in the words.

This wasn't possible.

"What... What do you mean my father was murdered?" He couldn't believe it with his own ears. This can't be!

"Your father, along with a fellow photographer, were found in a rooftop with a gunshot wound, apparently both died on the spot due to blood loss, by two men. We are currently looking for any evidences but seemed as though there was nothing left in the crime scene-" He didn't hear anymore as he dropped his phone, making a loud thud on the ground.

No, it couldn't be. It can't be.

But it was true.

His hands clenched. He will find the killer and kill him, if it was the last thing he does.


End file.
